The present invention relates generally to linear instruments, and more particularly is a rotary laser linear instrument capable of multiple uses. The device can simultaneously produce two 360.degree. scanning lines that cross each other and form crosslines suitable for construction.
Many years have passed since the laser was introduced into the construction industry. Laser rotary devices are the latest generation of instruments introduced for use in construction projects. The present invention provides builders with a unique and much more powerful instrument to do their work even more effectively. The Laser Rotary Double Crossliner produces two vertical crossing planes. The planes intersect to form 90.degree. crosslines. The line of intersection also defines an accurate vertical line. The device is easy to carry about and use. It can be mounted on a tripod or simply put on the ground. Three C size batteries are used to power the device. When the device is activated, it produces two 360.degree. vertically crossing scanning lines that are very useful in construction jobs such as erecting partitions, adjusting walls, mounting cabinets and doors or windows, installing decks and fencing, and any other job requiring a plumb or 90.degree. right angle reference line.